Grimalkin
"Getting oneself lost is often the beginning of wisdom. We cannot stay within the bounds of safety and hope to learn there." Event After hours of wandering the forest, you finally admit to yourself that you are, in fact, lost. As you rest on a comfortable log, an enormous black cat saunters by and plops herself in front of you. She licks her paw for a moment then stops and stares at you with golden eyes. 1) Pet her. :Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 2 Failure) (Medium) :(see gambit outcomes below) 2) Feed her. (Lose 3 Food) :The player loses 3 Food. :Chance Cards Gambit (3 Success, 1 Failure) (Medium) :Huge Success (only possible with Eternal Hope) ::"A wondrous wanderer lost in my neck of the woods?" she purrs. "There are only three good paths in this place, the rest lead only to ruin." ::A) Go to a dead place. :::Padding softly through the forest, the giant cat leads you deeper into the fog. :::A chill sets into your bones. :::Three worn headstones wait in a row, choked by weeds. She sits behind them and licks a paw dispassionately. :::"Here lie three - a soldier, a baker and a merchant. One may return. Choose." :::1) The soldier. ::::"The soldier lived dutifully, but killed many." ::::The player draws 1 Equipment Card. :::2) The baker. ::::"The baker warmed the hearts of many with sugar and almonds, but was a coward through and through." ::::The player draws 1 Food Gain Card. :::3) The merchant. ::::"The merchant built her house from nothing, but her children could not love her." ::::The player draws 1 Gold Gain Card. :::Encounter ends. ::B) Go to a dangerous place. :::The giant cat pads away into the forest. You feel as if the trees bend to allow her to pass. :::You pursue the cat through a copse of white birch trees. It disappears down a set of rotting steps leading deep into the earth. :::The player enters a Maze of Traps. :::Encounter ends. ::C) Go to a high place. :::The cat bounds through the forest. :::You chase her up a hill - from this vantage point you can see the path ahead. :::3 Encounter Cards are revealed on the map. :::The player gains this card's token. :::Encounter ends. :Success ::"A wondrous wanderer lost in my neck of the woods?" she purrs. "I will show you the way." ::You chase her up a hill and from this vantage point you see the path ahead. ::3 Encounter Cards are revealed on the map. ::The player gains this card's token. ::Encounter ends. :Failure ::You reach out to give her a scratch behind the ear, but she swipes at you with her claws and prances away into the shrubs. ::The player draws 1 Pain Card. ::Encounter ends. 3) Ignore her. :You get up from the log and walk away. Eventually, you find your way out of the forest. :The Dealer moves the player to a random Encounter Card. :Encounter ends. Unlocked By Complete The Wheel (Silver token). Token Unlocks For amusing the giant cat in the woods... Field of Fae Notes * Grimalkin is an archaic term for "cat". It may also refer to a faery cat that dwells in the highlands in Scottish legend.Grimalkin - Wikipedia References Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Chance Cards Gambits Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens